Resist and Goodbye
by green-as-elphaba
Summary: This is a oneshot of the scene where it is discovered that Usagi is the Moon Princess. You will now find out that it wasn't as happy as it should of been...


Hey! This is a one-shot of the feelings of all the people in the scene where the princess is found. Oh and Pluto...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Enjoy!

_

* * *

__"So we can be as happy now as we were then…"_

Serenity:

This body feels strange. I know it really isn't my own in a way but the girl is my reincarnate. Surely there must be some mistake. There's a little voice inside of me going "no no no" over and over again. Why? Why does It feel sadness? Why does It feel anger and hate? Surely It must love Endymoin's other? But then, why does it resist?

Endymion:

This body feels strange. If feel such sadness upon in a type that I have never really witnessed. It's not quite loss, it's…mourning. It is mourning for something. But how can that be? Surely It must love Serenity's other. But then, why does it resist?

Usagi:

NO NO NO NO NO! This cannot be happening! I'm a reincarnate. I'm not myself I am someone else. I will never be Tsukino Usagi again. I will be Usagi, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon. I've never been so sad and angry in all my life! But surely this is a good thing? This will mean that earth will be saved and everyone will be alright. But then, why do I resist.

Mamoru:

Well, that's it then. I suppose this is what happens when you survive a car accident. But I've never felt so sad and angry before. Ironically, I now wish I never knew who I was. I never wanted to be Endymion, Prince of Earth or Tuxedo Kamen. I just wanted to be Chiba Mamoru, orphan and college student. But this will mean that earth will be saved. But then, why do I resist?

Luna:

Finally we've found you princess! After all these years we've found you! Inside I swell with joy. I look into my princess's eyes and to my great surprise, I feel sad. I hear a little voice inside of me saying, _goodbye Usagi and Mamoru…_

The other senshi:

"Well it looks like we've found the princess," said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" the other three replied.

As they looked on at their princess they suddenly felt sad. A little voice in the very deepest place in their hearts said, _goodbye Usagi_. They all turned away from each other and silently shed a single tear.

Kunzite and Zoicite:

"Prince Endymion," said Kunzite quietly

"My prince," said Zoicite he shed a single tear. He looked at the other senshi and straight at Mercury. He saw her turn away from her friends and shed a single tear. He looked back at his prince and a little voice inside of him said, _goodbye Mamoru…_

Little did he know that Kunzite had looked on at Venus and had also turned to Mamoru, _goodbye Mamoru…_

Serenity:

I felt something die inside of me. I knew what it was. It was It. My other, the soul that was in my body before I awakened. I felt sorry for It, no, Her. I felt guilty for taking her life and I looked into my love's eyes. The same thing had happened…

Pluto:

I stand here. Guarding the gate of time and help the souls of people through the river of death. They don't talk to me but just glide through. The don't have any shape or form but are just wisps of smoke. But there is one that shines amongst the rest. It takes shape and before me appears a girl. "Hello," she says, "my name is Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"

"Sailor Pluto," I reply smiling at the girl, feeling sorry that she had died. She must have been a nice girl when she was alive. "So you're a senshi then?" she asked. "Yes," I replied looking shocked. How did she know about the senshi? "Well," she said continuing, "you must have another name then."

"I don't"

"That's okay, I'll make up one for you! Hm…let me see…how about Setsuna-"

"-Meioh," said a deep voice behind her. I looked and saw another spirit that took shape. A handsome man had taken shape and stood behind Usagi. They both smiled at each other and said,

"Odango"

"Mamo-baka"

I looked at them and saw that they may not have liked each other in their life but something had happened between them that made them understand one another. They decided to stay with me in limbo. They were my first real friends. But then I had to go, had to leave them and go to life. They said that it was alright and that they would keep each other company in limbo. I smiled and disappeared.

I'm now walking along the street and accidentally bump into someone. "Oh sorry," said a familiar voice. I looked down and saw a girl that looked exactly like Usagi-chan. "Hello," she said with a far more formal voice that Usagi-chan, "my name is Tsukino Usagi." I looked at her in shock and then everything clicked. Oh Usagi and Mamoru, this is why you are dead. You gave the earth its Prince and Princess back. I suddenly felt said and just glared at my princess. I pushed past her and walked away thinking, _no you're not…_

* * *

So...please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
